


Your Gay Name

by shine2won



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Original Character(s), This is trash, i love them, my sons are Very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine2won/pseuds/shine2won
Summary: Wonho was giggling like a child and he couldn’t sleep and looked at Wonho “What is it hyung?”“Hyungwon, do you know your gay name?” Hyungwon was taken aback at the sudden question.





	Your Gay Name

**Author's Note:**

> So,, I've finally finished a fanfic lol and English isn't my first language.
> 
> Also thanks to Dali and Ashley for reading and correcting my mistakes! I love you my girls ♡♡

Hyungwon was so tired, he couldn’t even move away from the couch in their living room. Today was so exhausting; all the practice, recording for their new album, preparing for the comeback and the meeting with their manager.. He thought he was gonna die at some point. He slowly walked and opened the door to their dorm and dropped himself on the couch. He was there for about an hour already and waiting for his members’ shower to end so he can shower and sleep. When the last member got out of the bathroom and told him that he can use the shower now, he slowly got up and walked to their shared room to take his clothes and towel. 

When he finished showering, he went to their shared room with Wonho and Shownu, Wonho was the only one inside, laying on his own bed and looking at his phone. Hyungwon started to dry his hair with his towel and sat on Wonho’s bed because he has no power to climb up to his own bed. After drying his hair, he lay down next to Wonho and closed his eyes, ready for a long waited sleep. But Wonho was giggling like a child and he couldn’t sleep and looked at Wonho “What is it hyung?” 

“Hyungwon, do you know your gay name?” Hyungwon was taken aback at the sudden question because; 

1\. Yes all the members knew that he is gay but what the hell is this question? 

2\. Why is Wonho, his crush for a long, long, looong time but never ever said anything, hyung is asking this kind of question? 

3\. Is Wonho making fun of his sexual preference? No he would never, he is gay too after all. 

So he looked at Wonho while thinking all of these, frowning a little, raising an eyebrow and waiting for an answer, he said “I don’t understand and I don’t know hyung” 

Wonho looked at him, his eyes were sparkling, he was excited and that was too obvious “Your first name..” 

Hyungwon was literally face palming right now, how come he didn’t think something like this would happen, he has no idea and he mumbled a little “Really hyung..” 

But Wonho grabbed his wrist and made him look at him, staring directly at his eyes “.. And my last name” 

Hyungwon, let’s say he was shocked and frozen in his spot, eyes widening and trying to understand what the fuck just happened, quietly said a little “What?” before turning to a tomato, like literally a tomato. Wonho’s eyes was so warm and sincere but his ears was as red as Hyungwon’s face, he lets go of his wrist before turning the other way and trying to laugh it off “Y-yeah hahaha I just saw this on twitter and that was funny and uhh anyway goodnight Hyungwon!!” 

And he turned to other side of the bed, facing with the wall and begging to all the gods to that  
Hyungwon didn’t understand that he has feelings for him too. On the other hand, Hyungwon was still on his shocked spot, looking at Wonho’s back and when he grasp everything he snapped out of his shock and turned to Wonho and whispered “Shin Hyungwon doesn’t sound so bad.” 

“What” Wonho froze, his eyes widened and turned to Hyungwon so quickly if he was on the other side of his bed he would totally fall 

Both of them looked at each other, with full of love, waiting for something to happen or the other one to do something. Wonho slowly but surely lift himself up a little to reach Hyungwon’s level, hands touching other’s face “Hyungwon, do you like me?” 

Hyungwon leaned to touch, he was still sleepy but excited, maybe his love was mutual. He didn’t back off and looked in the eyes of Wonho and said a quiet but serious “Yes”. 

Wonho, still holding Hyungwon’s face, smiled so warm, he was so happy he could kiss Hyungwon, and so he did. He closed the distance between them and leaned a little to Hyungwon’s plump lips. He has always wanted to kiss his lips. 

They closed their eyes slowly, drowning each other’s warm lips and forgetting about everything. They were so happy, smiling in the kiss, chuckling a little when the kiss was over. Wonho held Hyungwon’s hands, intertwined their fingers and whispered while kissing his beautiful hands “I like you, too.” 

They looked at each other for a while, snuggling closer to each other, not minding the world. Wonho pulled Hyungwon to his chest while hugging his little waist, Hyungwon’s hands on Wonho’s stomach, they were happy and nothing bad can happen or make them sad right now. They know there is still things to talk about but they leave it for tomorrow. Both of them closed their eyes, hugging each other, drowning in dreamland knowing that, now, they have each other. 

After they were sleeping, the door of their room opened and Shownu entered the room. He looked at his two oblivious member, and friend, smiled softly “Took you both long enough” and goes to his bed and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for keeping up until here! I hope you enjoyed ♡
> 
> twitter/instagram: hyungwonho514


End file.
